Control and Beg
by honeydrips
Summary: LEMON! Rosalie and Emmett... Rosalie's POV. One-Shot. PWP?


**A/N: Lemon in Rosalie's POV. Read and Review... Enjoy ;)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it still belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own any of the characters and I'm not Rosalie unfortunately.**

Edward went to go pick up Bella and as he closed the door I jumped into Emmett pushing him on to a wall. He locked his golden eyes with mine before he ripped my shorts off in one fluid motion.

"I love you", he growled picking me and taking me upstairs removing my shirt.

He tossed me on the bed playfully taking off his shirt. He tried to straddle me but I flipped him over. I ran my red finger nail down his chest. I ran over his bulge to unbutton his pants as he let out a stifled groan. He unclasped my bra and I let the straps fall off my shoulders still holding it close to my breasts teasing Emmett. He wasn't patient, he ripped from under my grasp tossing it.

"Mmmm, thats more like it!" he said flipping me over on my back as he began to suck my nipple. I tried holding back my moan.

"I'm going to make you to scream for me! I'm going to make you beg for me to fuck you", I hissed as I flipped him back over to straddle him. I slowly pulled his boxers down. He lowered his hands to try and help me but I hissed at him. "Good things come to those who wait", I winked at him. I finally got his boxers off and saw his huge dick standing tall and hard. "Yum", I moaned licking my lips. He groaned as I got off of him. "Get up", I instructed. He did as I said and I sat him down on a chair.

I laid down on the bed alone. Slowly pulling my thong off. I moaned into the air as it came off then tossed it at Emmett. I rubbed a finger up and down the outside of my wet pussy moaning loudly for Emmett to hear. I heard Emmett try to hide his moan. I slowly inserted a finger taking a breath. He groaned loudly and heard the chair move. I began to pump my finger in and out slowly.

"Oh god Rose let me help you", Emmett begged.

I opened an eye to see him stroking his growing dick. I smiled as I added another finger. I was coming closer. I took my other hand and began rubbing clit quickly. Emmett grabbed my wrists and I shot him a look.

"Relax. Let me do all the work. As much as I like seeing you do it to yourself, I enjoy knowing I'm the one who makes you scream."

"You do a much better job anyway", I admitted.

He put his finger quickly inside making my hips buck. He knew exactly how I liked it. He knew exactly the spots to touch to make me scream.

"Nice and wet just like I like it", he smiled taking his finger out.

He replaced it with his tongue and my hips bucked against him. He put his hands on my hips holding me down as he ran his tongue inside me.

"OH GOD EMMETT", I screamed.

He got up and smiled at me. He replaced his tongue with his finger again. Going at the same pace his tongue was going. He bent down and began swirling his tongue on my clit.

"Emmett I'm so close", I whimpered.

"Cum for me Rose!" he hissed before nibbling on my clit sending me over the edge.

My toes curled and my back arched and I began to shake erratically as Emmett continued pounding his finger inside me. I felt myself crash back from my high. I pulled Emmett up and got off to look at him. His dick was huge and hard, the way I liked it.

"Emmett beg me", I instructed blowing on his dick making him groan.

"Please Rose", he mumbled gripping the bed.

"What Emmett? I can't here you", I said blowing lightly.

"SUCK ME ROSE!" he screamed violently.

I flicked my tongue on his dick removing my mouth as he tried to thrust himself.

"Naughty, naughty", I said sitting up. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

"Punish me Rose!" he hissed through his teeth. I lowered my head taking as much of him as I could into my mouth in one motion. "FUCK!" Emmett screamed ear piercingly painful. I bobbed my head up and down as my tongue traced his oversized dick. "OH MY GOD ROSE!" he screamed again. I opened my mouth wider as I took him deep in my throat. Not needing to breathe had its advantages. "ROSE I'M GONNA CUM!" he screamed throwing his fist at the wall.

I heard the dry wall crack. Then I felt Emmett's ice cold cum shoot to the back of my throat. I got up savoring his taste in my mouth before swallowing it. He had his head laid back as he fell from his orgasm high.

"You guys done yet? You're scaring Bella", Jasper said from the door.

"Get the hell away Jazz. We haven't even started yet", Emmett growled. I grinned at his anger before straddling his stomach. I kissed his lips softly. "Rose I need you", he said softly. I positioned him at my entrance looking at his eyes of determination. "Rose I can't wait anymore!" he hissed.

"I want to hear you beg me", I demanded. Rubbing my wet pussy lips with his hard cock.

"FUCK ME ROSALIE! NOW ROSE! I NEED TO FUCK YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I began to lower myself slowly but was flipped over by him. He always wanted to be on top. So controlling. He thrust deep making me scream.

"Oh my god Emmett! Harder!" I panted.

He pulled out slightly before going deeper. At the moment I couldn't think of anything else except his huge dick. Just him inside of me! I began thrusting to match his pace. Moving my hips erraticly so he could hit different spots inside me.

"Rosie, baby! I can't hold it!"

"You can only cum when I tell you too!" I threatened. He looked at me with determination continuing moving faster. Hitting my g-spot every time.

"RIGHT THERE EMMETT! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My toes began to curl. I was in climax. My eyes rolled and I couldn't hold it. "CUM FOR ME EMMETT!" I yelled as I lost it shaking violently underneath him, my face twisting as I felt his cum shoot through me.

He rolled off of me and began kissing my cheek. He had a huge grin on his face.

"That was really fun, Rosie", he smiled.

"Just watch your back. I think Edward is going to have us on his hit list", I laughed.

**A/N: This happens to be my first lemon but read my other twilight fan fics. I have a lot more lemons to post but I need reviews if you want more!**


End file.
